He'll Never Know
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: The big day has finally arrived. A High School Musical oneshot.


This is my first oneshot.Hope you like it.Please be kind :)

--

I can't believe I'm actually standing here.After all the planning, all the hard work, all the anxiety and excitement.Its finally here.I look around and everything is just a blur. The large oak door opens and my heart begins to race, this is really happening, the moment I have been extremely excited, and terrified about for over a year is finally happening, right at this very moment.A trickle of sweat runs down my neck, as I gracefully wipe my clammy hands on the front of the dress I am wearing.The shiny silk runs through my finger tip, and I smile, It seriously one of the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen and I finally get to wear it, infront of maybe a hundred or more people.God I should be able to remember how many people are here, but my heart, and head are racing too much to notice anything.I wipe my hands once more, and proceed to clutch onto the lilies, and roses I am holding. Through my racing thoughts, I faintly here the organs first note, and I can almost picture Kelsi, beaming with pride, to be playing in front of so many people, for two of her favourite people, but at the moment I can't see anything, my vision is clouded, and it is taking all of my strength to take the first step into the church. I think I am moving, but I'm not sure, I can't feel myself moving. it feels like I am gliding across the air, but not in a good way._God I feel sick_.Maybe I should stop.I can't throw up in front of all of these people. My head is ducked down, and I feel as if I physically can't breath, the music no longer exists. _Take a deep breath, just breathe_, I tell myself._You are not going to faint in the presence of all of these people, and GOD!_ I think my breathing has finally resumed its normal tempo, as the music begins to reworm its way back into my brain. Kelsi can seriously play. I realise we are half way down the aisle and for the first time, I allow myself to look up. The guests eyes are fixed in this direction, and again the pressure is back on.I take another deep breath, as I gaze over and see my mother, beaming in pride. Ryan and Martha sit together with huge smiles on their faces, as does the rest of the drama club, and the basketball team, and the scolastic team. Chad stands up front looking ever so handsome, although his hair is as always very wild and unruly, I let out a soft chuckle, but my breath hitches in my throat as my eyes capture...him.

The man I love.Troy Bolton.

I take in his appearance as I near the front of the church. His sandy hair falls over his gorgeous blue eyes.They are seriously the most breathtaking eyes I ever seen, one glimpse and I just melt, and fall for him even more.My own eyes lower to way he flashes his dazzling smile.The smile meant just for the bride.I feel myself melt even more, but I am once again taken over by the overwhelming feeling over nervousness, anxiety, light headedness, angst, concern, distress, solicitude, uneasiness, worry, petrified-ness and pretty any other word that means I am absolutely shitting my pants.If I was wearing pants...OKAY! wrong thing to be worrying about.I feel myself come to a halt, as the music dies down.I swallow the ever growing lump forming in my throat, and I have to stop myself from stepping forward, as I see the real bride fill her rightful spot, in front of the man we BOTH love.I know she loves him, but I always imagine that I love him so much more.So much that it hurts.But I suppose it only hurts so much, because I can't have him.He's taken, and it makes me want to scream.I watch as Gabriella gazes up to her soon to be husband, with so much compassion in her eyes. The gorgeous white dress clings to her every curve, and flows so gracefully off of her.I wish I had taken more notice to the way she looked as she walked infront of me, because she seriously looks beautiful, she always had.I would never admit it aloud.I guess I was always jealous of her from the first time I saw how Troy looked at her.Troy gazes back down to his beautiful bride, and again I see nothing but love in his eyes.My heart pangs, and I feel like I'm going to burst.This hurts too much.I can't bear it.I look over to wear the basketball team, minus Troy and Chad, are seated, and my eyes find one specific pair.Zeke.He gives me his warm smile, which is gorgeous, but it just isn't the same, it doesn't make me melt, how Troy's does.I often lie in bed, realising that its not fair, Zeke doesn't deserve to be led on like this.I then contemplate waking him up from beside me, and telling him the whole truth.But then my selfish side takes over, and I realise if I did that, I'd be alone, I would have no one to care for me or to hold me.And although Zeke's arms aren't the ones I want to be in, its better than having no one. Zeke obviously can tell I am in deep thought, as he is now giving me his most concerned look.I force a soft smile onto my face, and turn back to the front, before I crack.

I now hear the priest asking if anyone has a reason why the couple shouldn't be married. I briefly close my eyes before subtly gazing across, only to see everyone not flinching at all. I close my eyes once more. The silence is endless, and the question runs through my mind. I could push past Taylor, and to the front of the church where I scream at the top of my lungs that Troy should marry me instead, not her.That I love him more than anyone possibly could, and I could kiss Troy with so much passion, in hope that he'd realise what he's been missing.And we could run off together and live happily ever after.I could do all of that.But I won't.My eyes shoot open at the sound of the priests voice resuming the ceremony, and I am relieved that my dramatic, deeply in love, bitchy side didn't take over me and make those thoughts come true. I couldn't bare the look of heartbreak on both Gabriella's and Zeke's faces.I couldn't face hurting someone like that. All throught high school, the entire population of East High believed I was the worlds biggest bitch, and would do anything and hurt anybody to get what I wanted.And I suppose to some extent that was true, but what people didn't understand is that I was still a human, and the only reason I did all of those things was it was everyone expected me to do.I had hurt both Gabriella Troy once, at the whole Lava Springs fiasco.And the truth is I couldn't be more relieved that my brother and the rest of the wildcats had gone behind my back to get them to sing together, and to eventually get them back together, because to be truthful I couldn't bare the power I had been given to hurt two people so badly. At least we had buried the hatchet in senior year, and we finally became friends. I couldn't have gone of to college with the thought of never apologising to two of the strongest and determined people I had ever met. I'm not sure if they have ever truly forgiven me for what I have done to them in the past, but if they haven't, their pretty darn good at hiding it.Maybe thats why they were so suited to eachother. So I suppose I knew that they loved eachother deeply, but for some reason I never imagined being stood here at their wedding.Its truly amazing, but even more painful. Here they come the dreaded words. The priest speaks the words; "I now pronouce you husband and wife...". I can almost feel my heart ripping in two as tears pool my eyes."...You may now kiss the bride."I see through my blurry eyes, a cheeky grin plastering its way across Troy's face as he leans into his wife.I can't bear this.I can't do it.I clamp my eyes shut, which allows the tears to run free from my eyes.Again the surging desperation to rip Gabriella away from Troy and kiss him myself, threatens to take over my brain, but I won't let it. I love them both too damn much to hurt them. I just wish he would love me.A sob escapes my throat.And for the first time in my life, I don't care how I look.Or who hears me.The tears flow harder.I suddenly feel someone throwing them self on me.I open my eyes to see a sea of black hair blocking my view.I gently push the hair away and hug Taylor back.She was also crying, but I imagine for a different reason.Unless she love Troy too.Gosh that man has powers. My thoughts are interupted as Taylors crying ceases and she pulls back, with half a smile on her face.

"It was so beautiful"She gushes as she straightens out her own pink dress, and a few more tears escapes her brown eyes.I nod, and smile at the memory of me begging Gabriella to let the bridesmaids dresses be pink.If she was gonna marry my man, she'd have to let me choose the dresses.Of course I didn't say that to her, but she did eventually give in.I allow my eyes to travel back down the aisle to where Troy and Gabriella were arm in arm, walking back down the aisle, they are fastly approaching where I am standing, and they eventually pass me.Gabriella turns her head to me to give me a radiant smile.I've never seen her so happy, and Ironically I've never been so heartbroken and miserable.I give her a nod and a soft smile. The rest of the guests follow the couple out of the church, yet I just stand here. I can't seem to move. I suddenly feel strong arms embrace me, and a soft kiss is placed to my neck.

"Okay babe?"He asks.I love Zeke, I honestly do, but I don't dream of him, I don't imagine spending the rest of my life with him, and that makes it hard to even look at him sometimes.People use to call me the Ice princess.God, Chad probably still does, but I have feelings.And sometimes they're too much to bear. I just nod in response as Zeke leads me outside, and the fresh cold air hits my bare skin.I still vaguely feel Zeke's arms around me, but my eyes are fixed on Troy.He is still holding Gabriella as they make there way along the line of guests to thank them.Me and Zeke stand at the end of the line, and my heart beats faster as I realise it will be the first time Troy will talk to me today, and for some reason the thought is so scary.I will be talking to a married man.What do I say to him 'I'm happy for you'? I can't lie, but I can't exactly say the truth; 'Why did you marry her?I love you more!' Well I have to think fast, their coming.They stop at Zeke and all I can do is stare at Troy, hopefully he doesn't notice.Gabriella acknowledges me first.

"Sharpay!"She smiles before hugging me. I close my eyes and erase the thoughts of hating her, because I really don't.Its not like she purposely is trying to hurt me.She'll probably never know.She pulls away and moves leaves a gap for Troy.He looks at me with his gorgeous eyes.My insides melt, but I still feel numb.Troy holds out his arms with a welcoming smile.I don't think I am breathing, but still I step forward.He hugs me and I inhale his scent, calvin klein aftershave, mixed with pure gorgeousness.

"Thanks for coming Shar."He says before kissing my cheek softly.Oh my god.I feel like a silly school girl, all giddy.He pulls away and takes his wifes hand, he suddenly pulls her in for a passionate kiss, tilting her backwards, like they do in the movies. My smile fades as they grin into their kiss.I place my hand on my cheek where Troy had just kissed and sigh.

He'll never know

--

Not a good ending, sorry, but please review xx


End file.
